Friendship or more?
by XxXNavHazardXxX
Summary: Rose is a university student & has been through quite alot, she is now friends with the charming Adrian Ivashkov though little does she know about him. Will the be their love story or just a friendship? XxAdrian & RoseXx
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is my new story please tell me if it's good and if I should continue. Reviews and subscribes please! I need at least 5+ to continue thanks xx**

I was sitting in my bedroom which was in the dorm building of my university. I tried to get my mind off him so many times. I tried watching TV but all the programs reminded me of him and what he did. I didn't mind that he was kind of pushing me into sex I just put it at the back of my mind, I thought he loved me; he would always say he did when we were doing it. But he only loved me for having sex with him, nothing more nothing less. I had usually been doing this every weekend now just sitting in my room hoping something on the TV would cheer me up or that Jesse would magically come through the door and beg for my forgiveness and say that he realized what a jerk he's been. Though that's a fairy-tale it isn't true and it'll never be true. The solid facts are that he's a fucking wanker and I hope he burns in hell.

He told everyone that he fucked Rose Hathaway and everyone just keeps asking me for one night stands and shit like that, if you asked a couple of months ago what I would do if someone said that to me I'd say I'd fucking punch them in the gut. But now well I'm now my worst nightmare I just sit back and watch what they do. I guess I'll just be alone all my life you know nothing new since you don't have a fucking god damned idea who your damn parents are. I've kind of got in the habit of drinking but what else can a person do when everyone thinks you're a cheap whore. I haven't had a drink all night yet so yay for me! Let the sorrows pile up.

My bedroom door opens and a cool breeze waves in. "Rose, we're taking you out tonight. There's a huge New Year's Eve party going on and you are most definitely not going to miss it not on my watch." Lisa said no more like bossed me. She's been through all of this with me, and hasn't judged a single hair on my body. She is most definitely my best friend. "Here Christian bought it for you but I chose it out put it on and I'll meet you in the hall in 10 minutes." She said in the voice of authority much like she is my mother than a best friend, and walked out the door and closed it. Right, I didn't even get a single say in this idea of theirs. Well it can be a new year's resolution for me, to start over to be the old Rose. The one who is good on her grades but not so good when the headmistress calls. Yeah, that's me!

I quickly undress and put on the short red dress that they got me. I didn't have time to look in the full length mirror because I had to splash on some makeup and do my hair. I put on some red lipstick to match my dress and some black stilettoes. I quickly brushed my hair since it was thankfully naturally straight and paused to have a brief look in the mirror. The dress was perfect. It was tight from the top then flared out at the bottom with pleats, even though I seriously didn't want the attention they got me the dress which would grab attention. My dark hair looked great against the dress, and made me look just a little scary. I grinned at myself as I quickly slipped on my shamballa bracelet and grabbed my clutch and walked out my bedroom door. I saw Lisa and Christian waiting for me.

Lisa had a huge smile on her face as she saw me walking towards them. "You look great Rose," She squealed and opened the door and pushed me out first before I could make a single objection. I look own the corridor scared that if someone I knew walked out their dorm room and saw me. I don't know why I'm scared Rose Hathaway is never scared. I breathed through my nose and straightened my back and held my head higher than I did before.

We took the elevator to the basement in silence. I got a few brief stared on the way, but I shook it off and kept walking like I saw nothing. We made it to the basement and were greeted with strobe lighting and a loud bass. I didn't want to be a burden on Lisa and Christian's shoulder today so I'll just wander of and do my own thing.

"Lis I'm just ganna go get a drink I'll meet you later okay." I shouted trying to be as loud as I could to get her to hear me over the music. I got a nod in return and a be safe, she showed me her phone to say I could call her if I needed to. We walked off in our own directions and I ended up walking up to the bar like I said.

"Dude, there's ma girl for the night, I bet I'll get her to give me heads too," I heard some guy say.

"Dimitri, come on man what about your new year's resolution?" The other guy tried to reason with him I slowed down so I could hear what they were saying.

"How about you go get her then, let's see what you're made of Ivashkov," The guy said in a competitive voice. My jaw tensed up.

I got a sharp feeling in my stomach and my feet pushed me to walk faster towards the bar. I really needed a drink badly, what was he going to do? Were they talking about me? "Oh god," I whispered shakily as I reached the bar and sat down on one of the two seater chairs. The voice didn't sound like Jesse's or someone I recognized. I shouldn't have come to this damned party, one drink and I'll go… okay maybe two drinks. I propped my elbows onto the counter and the bar tender came over.

"What will it be," He said while cleaning the counter, he had big biceps; he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a white apron at his waist. I would have thought he looked really sexy but I wasn't in the mood.

"Margarita extra tequila please," I said, looking through the corner of my eye to see if anyone was walking towards me, I relaxed a little. The bartender bought my drink over and flashed me a smile I couldn't help but give him a wink. I took a couple of sips until I felt someone sit beside me. My heart skipped a beat. My breathing heightened and I shuffled on the very edge of the seat not wanting to be anywhere nears the person beside me. The person snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "L-leave me alone please," I stuttered quietly out trying to pry his hand away from my waist.

"Hey beautiful, what you playing at?" He said made his grip a little harder around my waist. Well I'll give him credit for calling me beautiful… but I still don't want him touching me.

"Look, I heard you talking to your friend over their about me, so cut the act. I'm not that slutly type of girl gets it!" I said trying to make my voice sound hard and aggressive. He let out a chuckle and loosened his grip but didn't let go.

Suddenly his lips were right near my ear, "Don't worry princess I won't do anything to you," He said in a deep voice. I didn't know why but I felt reassured that he wouldn't do anything… that I could trust him on that. I relaxed my stiffened shoulders and sagged back into the leather seating.

"Can I have a refill please," I said to the bartender who gave me another dazzling smile and went off to refill my glass leaving me with the guy next to me. "I never got your name?" I said turning slightly so I could see him. Even in strobe lighting, I could make out his breath taking features and his emerald eye which stood out completely even in the dark. He was quite taller than me considering I am a little short. I gulped when he noticed me staring at him and gave me a grin which made me swoon even more than the bartender made me. I could see he had big biceps even through his clothing.

"Adrian Ivashkov, and May I ask who this lovely lady is," He said giving me a flirty wink.

"I… erm… my… I'm Rose Hathaway." Way to go on first impressions Rose. He chuckled again, sounding used to the slip up. "How about I buy you a drink?" I said as the bartender came back with my refill, I took a sip of the alcohol letting it brush away my worries for the mean time, but I'll regret it in the morning.

"Russian Vodka with ice thanks." He said to the bartender who disappeared but came back with the drink within seconds, since it was only vodka. Adrian took a swing of his vodka and finished it within one gulp. _Well at least I can talk to someone about my alcohol problem,_ I thought sarcastically. "So you're a freshman right?" He asked as motioning for another drink.

"Yeah it's my first year here." I said taking another sip of my drink. I just stared into his eyes and pretended to listen to what he was saying.

"Rose," I heard a familiar voice shout my name, but I ignored it and continued drinking my drink. "Yo babe," I heard the voice much clearer and much closer to close for my liking. Someone touched my thigh and I flinched as I figured out who touched me. What the fuck is this piece of shit doing here.

"And to think I was having a nice time," I said as I placed my drink down onto the counter. And gave Jesse my famous death glare.

"Now Rose no need to be feisty- oh who do we have here? Hooked up with someone already you little slut," He said in a harsh tone, _be strong Rose_.

"You little wanker, piss off." I growled at him but he didn't budge he just stood there with an amused face on.

"Come on Rose I dumped Camilla," He tried speaking in a nicer tone but the harshness was still there. What did he think that I would crawl back into bed with him!?

"I said fuck off," I growled dangerously at him, did he want a punch?! Before I knew it Adrian was out of his seat and in front of Jesse. He was towering him and looking down at him as Jesse winced silently. I could see fear build up in his eyes, why was he scared of Adrian for? I looked at Adrian and saw his angry expression which made me a tiny weeny bit scared too. But still why was Jesse scared of Adrian's angry expression? Like if I was him I would have matched his look.

"She said fuck off you little bitch," Adrian said in a touch voice taking a step closer to Jesse. Jesse stepped backwards. Ha that's what I though bitch! Jesse turned his head quickly to see where the exit was. He gave Adrian one last look.

"I'm going man," He said in an annoyed voice as he backed off and walked towards the exit. It took Adrian less than a second to put his normal expression back on his face. He turned towards me and gave me a grin which okay made me swoon just a little. Wow, for a guy who I'd just met like 5 minutes ago he's really nice.

"How about a dance huh?" He said while helping me down. Even though it was just our hands touching a jolt of electricity went through me making me pull my hand away from him. He turned around and gave me a puzzled I gave him a smile which most probably looked like a nervous one. I'd never felt a spark go through me like that not even when I was with Jesse; I ignored it as he led me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while to loads of tracks some which I even didn't know of. I started to get hot and a little tired so I put my arms around Adrian's neck and pulled him closer so I could say something to him. "How about we go back to my room and watch a movie or something?" I said a little more seductively than I should of. He tried nodding slowly but I could clearly see the eagerness in his eyes, boy he is going to be disappointed. I clasped my hand around his and tried ignoring the electricity and focusing on finding an exit which is near no one I know in case they get the wrong idea.

"Whoops sorry," I said as I bumped into some guy. He turned around which an aggravated expression. All I could see was his dark hair and how tall he was. He was maybe a little taller than Adrian but not by much, I could see he was also much built like Adrian too.

"You should- oh hey Ivashkov you got the girl huh?" He said lifting his eye brows then checking me out quickly. I heard Adrian chuckle softly but I couldn't see his expression clear enough. "Anyways I don't want to hold you up any longer." He said mainly to me and swiftly moved out of my way so I could pass and go through the exit. The breeze hit me instantly.

"Finally," I sighed as I closed my eye briefly. I opened my eyes to see an amused looking Adrian looking at me. "Yes?" I asked batting my eye lashes. A huge grin spread on my face as he studied me a little longer then looked away.

"We could have taken a lift you know?" He said matter-of-factly. I laughed and pulled him along as we walked to the Main doors. It was completely silent in the street which doesn't happen often, well until Adrian broke the silence. "So," He said dragging the o on. "Are we actually watching a movie?" He didn't rush his words like a normal person would. But Adrian seemed like the party playboy type so why would he be ashamed in asking that? We walked through the big red doors and walked to the lift.

"Yes," I said I could feel his stare on me but I didn't want to look at him in case his expression was one I didn't want to see. We walked into the lift and Adrian pulled me towards him, I put my hands on his chest to keep the space between us. My heart rate sped up, oh god was he going to beat me up… or worse?

"Adrian… what are you doing?" My voice was shaky. His hands were tight around my hips not wanting me to move.

"I thought you wanted to?" He said still sounding confident. I could feel a blush creeping on my face. Then a thought came to me. Had Adrian actually ever had girls as his friend? Not a girlfriend for a night but an actual girl being his friend.

"Adrian," I whispered afraid what he would say when I asked him, "Have you actually had a girl who was your friend?"

"Yeah course I had a girlfriend before," He said gullibly, gosh he was so up his own ass-whole.

"No I mean like a girl who is your friend, like that guy in the party." I said giving an example so he could get it through his head. He froze for a second and actually thought about it. His eyes looked distant as if he was tracking down any girl that he didn't actually fuck and was friends with.

"No, no I don't." He said after a brief silence. He eyes didn't look lustful anymore they looked normal.

"So how about we be friends then?" I said quietly looking into his emerald eyes. He smiled and nodded slowly. "Good," I said then the elevator doors opened and he let go of my waist as we walked down the hall towards my room. I fumbled my key out of my purse and opened my room which is share with Lisa of course. "So this is my living room and the kitchen is just there," I said spreading my arms out to the small space we had out TV our sofa and the other room we had our mini kitchen. "Lisa's room," I pointed to the pink door, "And my room I pointed to the purple door. I turned around and looked at him. He had a weird expression on one I couldn't quite understand. "What?" I asked a little annoyed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, nothing at all," He said trying to put a straight face on while he covered his mouth his hand. I groaned.

"Anyways, make yourself comfy I'm just ganna get changed," I said turning around walking towards my room.

"Do you want help taking your clothes off?" He said in a more serious tone but I could imagine the grin on his face. I shook my head and closed the door completely so he couldn't see my getting changed. I dragged on my white Aztec onsie and walked out my room to find Adrian lounging on my couch. He had taken off his leather jacket, trousers and t-shirt and sat on the coach flipping through the channels, until he stopped at a movie, Resident Evil. One of my favourites my I say. He hadn't noticed me yet so I stayed back for a while staring at the muscular back then wondering if he had a six pack. _Remember just friends for now Rose. _I shook the thought of and walked towards the couch and sat down. "Just showing you what you're missing out on," He said playfully. I took a quick glance at his six pack and had to tear my eyes away, I'm so missing out. I cleared my throat, and lifted my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously?" He gave me a grin and chuckled. Then he pulled my closer to him. I wanted to lean my head on his chest and go to sleep, but I don't want him to think of it the wrong way. I yawned and stretched my legs.

"Come on I know you're tired," He said giving me that don't-lie-to-me look. I rolled my eyes and leaned onto his chest and closed my eyes focusing on his heartbeat which lulled me to sleep. Before I knew it I felt someone kiss my head and say goodnight, just before I drifted into a deep sleep.

**So why is Jesse scared of Adrian, did he beat him up or is there something else? And a new actual friend for Adrian wow didn't see that coming! Hope you like it xx**


	2. The walk in

I started to wake up in the groggy way I usually would but then I remembered Adrian and it brought a small smile to my face. I cracked opened my eyes and didn't see Adrian next to me, it was just me on my bed… how did I get onto my bed? I tried getting out of bed but I was unleashed with a mega headache. "Fuck a duck," I mumble, as I rake both my hands through the side of my bed head thinking the headache will magically vanish. I pull the bed sheets over my head and close my eyes hoping for sleep to take over me, just as my phone starts vibrating and beeping really loud. "Shut the fuck up," I moan covering my head with my pillow. Just as I got hopeful that the phone had stopped beeping it fucking starts again. I stick my hand out from under the bed sheet and scan my bed side table for my phone; I quickly grabbed it and stuck the phone to my ear.

"What," I snapped a little more than I should of. Well that's what happens when you interrupt the sleep of a person who is suffering a major hang over.

"Well happy new year to you too sleepy head," Lisa chirped on the other end; I could hear Mia giggling on the end of the line which made me roll my eyes. "Are you coming down we got you breakfast?" She asked in the same chirpy tone. Breakfast did sound nice… "And coffee…" She said temptingly. It would sure as hell help with my headache.

"I have a hangover," I complained like a 5 year old who wanted candy. I pulled the bed sheets higher hoping that I wouldn't find the exit and I could sleep until I did.

"I know… Adrian is telling me all about it," I froze and my heart sped up, Adrian is talking to Lisa about me, about Rose Hathaway!? "We'll meet you down here in 5, hurry up." She said and the phone went dead. This is so not happening right now! How did Adrian even know Lisa!? Let alone why would she be talking to him she doesn't know him either!? I pulled the blanket off me threw the pillow off from my face and onto the floor. I tried to get out of bed but my lazy body didn't cooperate with what I wanted it to do, so instead I ended up falling on the cold wood floor. I could still feel the winter coldness seeping through my onesie and crawling onto my bare skin underneath. I certainly knew there was going to be a bruise on my hip later. I could feel my skull throbbing reminding me that the worst wasn't over just yet. I heaved myself up with the help of bed side table and tried not to stumble to the bathroom which was a complete fail.

The moment my bare feet touched the heated tile flooring a chill went through my spine as my body had a change in heat temperature. I quickly got into a hot steamy shower and changed into some black Aladdin pants with a white vest top and my black cosy button up sweater with the buttons opened. I looked into the mirror and winced at my lack of sleep showing around my eyes, it wasn't a big deal though I just needed to add some makeup and put on some shades. My hopes shattered when I thought I could walk in a straight line to the door. I stumbled when I was putting my black stilettoes on and I nearly fell backwards onto the wall. I made it out the door finally with a killer headache and unable to walk in a straight line.

I tried to maintain my stumbling as I walked into the cafeteria. I saw Lisa and Mia with Adrian who looked over at me and gave me a seductive smile, which made me stumble even more than I was already. Adrian had most kindly saved me a seat right next to him and when I say right next to him I mean seriously up close. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and I fell back into my seat. Lisa pushed a tray which had coffee on it like she said, chocolate glazed doughnuts and pancakes, hmm… my favourite! I dug into my food eating the pancakes first. I could feel someone's eyes on me but I didn't want to up because this food was too good! I finished my food just as Christian walks over with a plate of chips! So this guy gets to sleep late and he doesn't even have a hangover! Just as he places his plate on the table I steal a couple of his chips.

"What the hell you fat shit!" He is complaining as if I've stolen some of his money. I give him a smirk just before I eat the chips. "Lisa! Tell her to stop- Rose put that down! I will fucking hit you!" Baby as if he could hit me, Rose Hathaway! I knew he never meant it because me and Christian are really close like brother and sister almost him and Lisa are the closets things I have to family right now, assuming that I don't know who the hell mine are. I lose my smile and I give Christian a death glare, I stand up and I can see Christian slowly sinking into seat, his face had become even paler than it already is. He gulps and looks over at Lisa who is trying to give me that look to calm down. I lift my eyebrows at him, "Wanna hit me now bitch?" I growled at him, he shook his head slightly like a little kid would when they got into trouble. A small evil smirk formed onto my lips, "Good," I say, I sit down on what I thought was my seat but it was Adrian's lap. Once my butt hit his leg I stand up instantly and turn around to see an amused face. Wow… I took in his breath-taking features which look even sexier in the light. I was starting to get hypnotized with emerald eyes, when I mentally kicked myself to remember that we were just friends. Come on Rose get a damn grip.

I clear my throat awkwardly and Adrian laughs like he was used to all of this. I look around the cafeteria trying to clear my mind of what just happened, we're just friends, we're just friends I chanted in my head just before I faced Adrian again. I didn't know why but I could feel a bead of sweat building on my fore-head. I grab my chair and pull it up to the table again then sit on it. Adrian drags the chair much closer towards him than it was before and smirks at me. I could feel his heat radiating off him and oozing into me it felt good being this close to him, I wonder how it would feel if he touched me?

"So… I was thinking if you guys want to have a movie day today you know just chill and stuff, schools not on till a while." Lisa said snapping my dirty thoughts shut. It sounded like a good idea since it's our winter holidays and we're spending it in school.

"Yeah that's a good idea," I said smiling at Lisa who was beyond happy. Then I notice that the queen Barbie of our School Britney is waking over. Her hair was perfect it was like the blonde version of J-lo's hair. Her face didn't have a single pimple because it was caked over with tons of bronzer and foundation and what not. She was walking over in her leopard print platform court shoes and a black body con which went a little past her thigh with black hoop earrings. She was a right sluty bitch, I can't even count how many boys she has slept with on one hand! But other than that why the fuck was she walking towards us!? I look over at Lisa and Christian who hold the same puzzled expression I probably had on too. Then I look over at Adrian who is as guilty as ever. He had a flirty smirk on his face as he watches Britney walk over and slide onto Adrian lap as jealousy washed into me and I tried to push it to the back of my mind. Her hand travelled down towards his manhood as he cups her butt with his hand. My face was probably pale and looked horrified at what Britney was doing, I couldn't stand it any longer. I cleared my throat grabbing the attention of both Britney and Adrian.

"I was wondering if I could bring a friend?" Adrian asked Lisa. I gave a brief look at Mia who looked even paler that she usually does, I think she was about to throw up, looks like she also witnessed what I most unfortunately had to witness too. She looked over at me and the look she held made me shudder. Poor Mia I guess she's scarred for life, especially after you just witnessed a boy being rubbed right in front of you.

"Erm… I suppose so…" Lisa said steadily like she was actually thinking about it usually she would just chirp a yes.

"So, are you bringing a friend Rose? Or are you going alone?" I could literally feel the venom in her words in the air suffocating me. For a split second Adrian's eyes turned soft into regret but soon turned back into the hard sly, competitive ones they usually are. A light bulb flashed onto my head then a sly smile creped onto my lips.

"Well matter of fact I am bringing someone," I said in my competitive voice. Christian choked on his food making Mia laugh hysterically.

"You want to tell me what's so fucking funny Ozera?" I growl at him, what was so funny that made Christian choke on his food… that I had a light bulb idea and he magically read my mind?! But before he had time to answer I saw my '_date' _ walk through the cafeteria doors making me jump to my feet and walk quickly towards him… we'll see who's laughing now Adrian!

He pulled on a seductive smile and I pulled him into a hug, "He me back Dimitri," I growl into his ear. He places his hand on my back but slowly snakes them down towards my butt. "Drop your hand any lower and I'll snap them in two." I snarled into his ear, making him quickly drag his hands up to the middle of my back. After a brief hug I pull away to see not a seductive smile but a questioning face. Oh yes, I didn't explain my clever idea yet, but knowing Dimitri who's like Adrian he'll surely oblige. He had a well-built body like Adrian, and a very nice face too. But he didn't have that special sparkle that Adrian had. Urg Adrian! "Play along please…" I pleaded a little too much than I planned making Dimitri smirk at me.

"Sure thing babe," He said slipping his arm around me.

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "I am not your babe, _babe," _I say to him as he nods his head slowly.

"You want me to play along right," Well he was right, I sighed and led him over to the table to see a gobsmacked Lisa, Christian and Mia. But a very cool looking Adrian, boy knows how to keep a straight face huh? Dimitri sits down on my chair leaving me now chair how gentlemen like! I turn around to search for another from a table when Dimitri reels me back and pulls me onto his lap. My hand twitched ever so slightly wanting to slap him but I kept it under control. I forced a smile onto my lips and looked over at Lisa, Christian and Mia who tried to their gobsmacked faces. I gave them the keep-it-under-control look and introduced my fake date.

"Guys this is Dimitri… Dimitri this is Christian, Lisa and Mia," I said pointing each of them out. Lisa stayed silent just staring at Dimitri but after a blink she smiled and shook his hand same with the rest of them. Okay…weird, it was like they were doing some telepathy, since I met Adrian it was like they never talk they just kind of stared and after a blink it disappeared. Adrian would do the same often but Lisa wouldn't look at him he'd just stare… maybe he was staring at her boobs? Pervert.

I tried to hide the big smirk that was growing on my face uncontrollably. "And well you know Adrian of course and his little friend Britney," I said trying to sound as happy as possible. I sniggered quietly to myself as I saw Britney check out Dimitri in front of Adrian who couldn't possibly give a fuck, as he was staring at me. "It's such a pleasure to meet one of Rose's _friends, _especially you," Britney purred. Ew, fucking bitch perving on my fake boyfriend. Bitch needs a slap!

Dimitri looked her up and down, giving a dark glare to her extended hand. Maybe she should just stick that whole hand up her ass instead of the one finger! She casually pulled her hand back pretending to fix her hair, I nearly laughed out loud at how bad at acting she was. I looked at Adrian and saw humour flooding his eyes.

"So we'll see you guys later," Dimitri said standing me up as he stood up too. He snaked his arm around me and started to walk off I waved quickly at Lisa and Mia as Christian ate his _'chips' _again.

"Where are we going," I said trying to keep up with his long strides.

"To have some fun," He said turning towards me and giving me a smirk. I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"You wish!" And then we both started laughing.

Dimitri knew the whole plan on making Adrian jealous not that I like him just to teach him a lesson obviously. Well Dimitri thought it was a good plan but he still thinks I fancy Adrian which is a total no! He said it would be better not to let anyone know because a better reaction is a natural reaction, as he likes to say, I wonder how he thought of that, (note sarcasm). Right now I was marching down the hall way to get Adrian because he was an hour late to our movie night that Lisa happily planned to be in our room, without consulting with me. I arrived outside his door, and heard loud moaning. My anger flared up unexpectedly, making me clench on the door handle hard as I opened the door, so see Adrian on Britney. Adrian's senses were incredibly sharp as his head instantly flicked to the side to see me. The lust in his eyes disappeared as he saw my expression. I could feel unwanted tears in my eyes, but I blinked trying to get rid of them. He could still probably see the wateriness in my eyes, my emotions went upside down as I felt angry and so upset at what I saw. But what the fuck am I upset? It's just Adrian Ivashkov fucking another girl!? Me and Him aren't together so why am I so hyped up on my emotions for? I turned on my heel just as Adrian untangled himself from a complaining Britney. I ran down the hallway.

"Rose, Rose what did I do? Come on stop running please," I heard Adrian's distant pleas. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Adrian who was right behind me now. He was wearing his Jeans which weren't done up and looked a little creased. My anger was in high peaks and no one could hold me back now. He tried to touch my arm but I pulled back, and I could see the hurt building up onto his face. "Rose," He whispered, no more like begged. For a guy I've known for 2 days now is begging me why?

"Why were you fucking her?" My words came out a harsh whisper. My head was exploding with anger that my words didn't even come out loud enough that they were supposed to be.

"What's that to do with it?" He asked confusedly. I looked up at him the tears hadn't come to my eyes instead there was the dark blankness instead. A pitiful smirk crossed onto my lips.

"You," I jabbed onto his chest with my finger and he didn't stagger back at all, all I could feel was his muscles and his heart thudding loudly, "are a fucking self-centred, egoistic bastard. You know that?" I said, and took one look at his face as shook my head at him and walk off down the hallway.

"Fucking little piece of shit, thinks he can just fuck her and think I'm fucking stupid," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the final doors until my dorm room. I opened the door and slammed it shut with loads of force. I heard Lisa and Mia scream from the bang that the door made. Being the fake perfect boyfriend Dimitri was he came to me as soon as I entered the room. There was concern all over his face, "Rose… what did Adrian do?" He whispered coming straight to conclusion.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Lisa said as he began to get up to come over to me. But right now I couldn't tell her I just needed to talk to Dimitri.

"Don't worry Lis," I said forcing on a smile, "Sit please I'm just going… to get some water." She gave me on of them looks before she obliged and sat back down next to Christian and Mia who was sitting next to some guy with reddish hair. He led me straight to the kitchen after that and got me a glass of water like I said. He stood opposite me and made himself comfy against the kitchen counter. I tried to think of ways to word what I just saw but all I could think was, "Adrian fucked Britney and I walked in on them," I blurted out before I could even stop myself. I sighed and leaned my head back looking at the ceiling trying to compose my anger. After a brief few seconds a levelled my head to see a smirking Dimitri, wow, I'm having a huge dilemma here and he is just casually smirking, great!

"Now, he can walk in on us." Dimitri said cleverly, as a huge grin plastered my face but I lost it as soon I figured out I didn't want to be naked in front of Dimitri. I lost my grin and crossed my arms over my chest.

"One problem, I don't really fancy being naked in front of you," I said in a matter-of-factly tone, Dimitri looked dazed after I said that and was just staring at me mostly and my body not my face. I clicked my fingers. "Snap out of it you dirty perve," I said as Dimitri laughed at my comment.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control." He said and hooked his arm around my waist and led us out of the kitchen.

**Okay so this is an Adrian & Rose story but I needed to add some Drama in it to brighten it up! So why is it so weird when Lisa, Mia, Christian, Dimitri and Adrian are around? Hmm… mystery, and this so called Britney making Rose jealous!**

**I know I haven't updated in like forever but I am now and I'm super sorry! I need loads of reviews please! I haven't had many so please review! **

**Thanks all xx **


	3. The jealousy Act back-firing

**Thank you to ****Vampswols4L**** for being the only one to review my previous chapter! Much much appreciated. I wrote this one for you! I hope it also answers your question. Please review! **

I was trembling not because I was scared but I was seriously really nervous. Adrian had to go past my room to get to his and that was the important part of our plan. I heard footsteps and I tried to compose myself and act casual, standing in front of my room door. The footstep's pace got faster and faster making my heart beat twice the speed. I tried to keep my breathing steady, as I saw a shadow figure appear, I put my hand behind my back fumbling for the door handle trying to open it but my sweaty palms kept sliding of the handle. I gripped the handle tight, just as I was about to turn it the shadow figure appeared from behind the corner and my hand slid off and I sighed in relief. It was just Dimitri thankfully.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were Adrian for a second!" I said as accusingly as I could from my unsteady breathing. Dimitri smirked at me but then quickly made his way over to me looking over his shoulder a few brief times.

"Adrian's on his way, remember the plan clearly?" Dimitri asked as he started to position me to where I should be standing. "Remember fake expressions, are a winner yes?" He babbled on as his positioned everything in the correct formation. Suddenly I remembered something I needed to reassure with him, knowing Dimitri I know he would definitely rub out the line I made and draw it somewhere he wanted it to be. Better be safe than sorry.

"Only the t-shirt comes off nothing else are we clear?" I said sternly, making sure he made eye contact with me to seal the deal. He mumbled a yes and a quick nod before our heads popped up as we heard a new fresh set of footsteps heading our way. Dimitri looked at me and I nodded at him as we waited a few seconds before the footsteps got close enough for the plan to begin. I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach, just as Dimitri pulled me close and started kissing me. My hand twitched violently wanting to so badly slap him for kissing me but I relaxed the urge to do so. Dimitri's hand found mine and lifted them up so they were around his neck. He pushed me up close to him so our bodies weren't inches apart anymore. I heard the footsteps come to a halt and Dimitri got the queue to open my room door and pull me in. Dimitri had moved the couch so it was in front of the open door and Adrian could see exactly what was going on. I was on his lap now on the couch and we were still unfortunately kissing, _just wait for the right time to stop Rose._ Before I knew it my t-shirt was off and Dimitri's hands were around my hips. His lips felt rough and weird against mine something I wouldn't really want to kiss in my life. His hands felts awkward on my hips as he pushed me closer to him, and just then someone cleared their throat and we stopped immediately hoping and praying it was Adrian. I turned around first looking straight at the door and held in my sigh of relief. I smirk tried to make its way onto my lips but I held it back and put on my surprised shock face that I practiced. I couldn't read the expression on his face it just looked blank. I quickly scrambled off Dimitri's lap and made my way to the door.

"You erm…" Adrian started but his words soon faded away, I was confused at first at where he was looking but when I looked at his eyes, I covered myself with my hands, which un-hypnotized Adrian from my boobs and made him look and me.

"What?" I snapped back as planned, Dimitri threw my t-shirt at me which I quickly threw on. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a hard look. Why isn't he jealous or angry? I shouted at myself. My fingers wrapped around my hips tightly digging into my flesh. Why isn't he angry!? I shouted at myself again. Think of something Rose, think of something to say to him that might tip him over the edge a little bit. "Can't you see that me and Dimitri are a little busy here?" I snapped back in the same tone. He looked at me and his jaw tensed just for a split second. Just what I was hoping for a little emotion! He gave me a sarcastic smile, and pressed his hand up against the side of the door frame.

"Well, yes I could seeing that you left the door open, I just came to shut it." He looked over at Dimitri and did that nod thing that guys do and with that he gave me a grin and closed the door. I stood near the door until I heard his footsteps fade away and turned to look at Dimitri who had a grin on his face.

"That went well!" Dimitri said happily making himself comfy on my sofa. He thought that went well all he did was fricken tense his damn jaw!

"That, didn't go well at all! Maybe from whatever planet you're from that is good there, but here on earth, that isn't good, all he did was tense his damn jaw for a split fricken second!" I shouted and Dimitri who still sat there with a smile on his face as he began to inspect his nails making my anger spike up even more than it had been before.

"Rose, oh Rose, I know Adrian, and with one tensed jaw for a split second can mean jealousy and anger combined." Dimitri said matter-of-factly, making me calm down a little more. I made my way over to the couch and sat down next down next to Dimitri, I looked over at him.

"Now what?" I asked, because to be honest it was quite confusing in what I, I mean we should do next because Adrian is like a rock he won't budge and I want him to budge just a little, besides we were supposed to be friends right? "Maybe I should talk to him casually," my words came out a little dazed until I realized I was speaking. I found Dimitri looking at me.

"Maybe you should…" He said, pulling me no more like dragging me from my seat. "You need to put on something flattering…" He said as he turned and around and walked into my room to my cupboards and began rummaging, tusking and most of the things he pulled out. He threw a load of stuff on my floor; you could barely see the floor around him.

"Hey that's my favourite jumper," I said picking it up from the ground where he had chucked it.

"More like your grandma's favourite jumper," he mumbled and began to rummage again. After quite a while, when I say quite a while I mean quite a while. He pulled out something. "This is the only decent dress you have; I'm thinking you didn't buy it." He said looking at me judgingly. I held his gaze trying not to break and not give in, until my gaze ripped from his and my head sagged, looking at the ground. "Yeah, it thought so," He said throwing the dress so it landed on my legs. I got a proper look at the dress and saw it was the one Lisa had got for me for my 18th birthday. It was a black body con; the arms and the top part of the chest were covered with mesh designs of flowers all over. It wasn't really suitable to wear to talk to Adrian.

"Why do I have to wear this to talk to Adrian?" I questioned Dimitri as he moved a pile of clothes from a chair and sat onto it.

"Nothing else nice in there," He said meaning I hadn't got any nice clothes in his opinion, but nice clothes to him are girls wearing stuff close to nothing. I threw a pillow at him and he laughed.

"It's not appropriate, unless I'm going to a party," I argued. As I fell backwards onto my bed and huffed.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said normally as if he buys dresses for girls all the time. "Anyone you like," he added. I groaned and sat up.

"Fine…" I grumbled out. I picked up the dress and looked at Dimitri. He looked back at me. I kept looking at him until he got the message. "I'm not wearing the dress over my clothes you know," I said trying to get it through his thick head that he needed to get out of the damn room.

"Yes I know," he said still looking at me, and waiting. What, did he think I was changing in front of him?

"So…Get out!" I said finally, he owed at me and stood up walking towards the door. He shut it firmly behind him just as I let out a huge sigh. "This cannot be getting any more worse," I mumbled to myself just as I got up and quickly folded and hung the clothes back into my wardrobe. I stripped from my casual clothes and put the dress on. I decided that it would be better to put on a little make up knowing Dimitri he would notice it. Then I decided I might as well leave my hair out too, and add a little lip gloss. After I had added everything I stood in front of my full length mirror and inspected myself. I sagged my shoulders and exhaled loudly. If this goes wrong, I will kill Dimitri, I promised myself just before the devil himself spoke.

"I'm coming in," Dimitri said, as he opened the door and actually came in with his eyes covered.

"Are your eyes actually covered Dimitri?" I asked very shocked indeed.

He uncovered them and looked at me," well it's not very hard to believe I do have respect for the ladies, especially my future sister-in-law." He said mockingly. I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

"I do not fancy Adrian I'm just teaching him a lesson to not use girls!" I said a little frustrated at all the accusations I've been hearing from him. Besides I don't fancy Adrian… were just 'friends'.

"One look into Adrian's eyes and one you start to fall for him and want him more every single day, two you dream of him, then three your used and loosed," He said simply just as he ushered me out of the door and shoved some heels into my hands so I could put them on. What did he mean about the list? I'm not falling for Adrian, I'm not dreaming of Adrian and I most definitely won't be used by him either. I am not one of his toys he can mess around with a lead on to think that you'll get married and live happily ever after. I've done that once already and I'm not going back into that hell hole anytime soon, not on my watch! More determined than ever I walked out of my room leaving Dimitri behind, as I started to march the hall towards Adrian's room. The closer and closer I got the slower and slower my marching pace got. Until I stopped at a halt and turned around to see if Dimitri was still at my door, and in fact there he was with a big old cocky grin on his face.

"Where's your determination gone, babe?" Dimitri said in a smug voice. What am I doing? I finally asked myself. _You march right up to his door Hathaway!_ My ego was shouting at me to do one thing and the small unconfident bit right at the very back of my mind tucked away into the darkness was telling me to do something else. I looked up at Dimitri again and he was still stood there in the same exact position. What to do, what to do? "What are you waiting for Christmas?" Dimitri asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm nervous," I said finally, as I came to terms with myself that I could be nervous, that Rose Hathaway actually had the feeling of anxiety hidden away in her. I looked up to see a very shocked Dimitri; he looked very funny that it brought a smile to my face.

"The Rose Hathaway who randomly came and hugged me in the cafeteria, threatened to snap my arm and made out in front of Adrian, is nervous? My oh my!" Dimitri said in a surprised voice with a little sarcasm you couldn't miss out. I rolled my eyes at him. "Go on then," He said I thought he was actually going to come and drag me all the way to Adrian's door if I didn't go now. Suck it up Rose, I said and finally turned on my heel and walked down to Adrian's room. With every step I took more and more of my self-confidence returned to me. I was like I was picking up pieces of my confidence up that I had dropped. This is it I said and rolled my neck and rolled my shoulders back as if I was going to play a football match. I picked up my hand to the door… and now for the knock. I started knocking on the door and I was pretty proud of myself that I could stop knocking on the door. Okay Rose stop knocking. And before I knew it the hard wooden texture of the door was replaced by a soft but hard surface. I looked to see what it was. Shit. It was Adrian's chest I had been knocking. I could hear laughter from down the corridor then a door slam shut, fucking little bitch. "Oh god I am so sorry Adrian I didn't notice that you opened the door," all my words rushed out really faster than I had hoped. I looked up to see Adrian and he was dressed it a suit, and by all means he looked so damn sexy in one. _No he doesn't Rose, he looks ugly remember, _my conscience reminded me as I steadied myself once again.

"You look, erm, really nice in that dress you know," nice did he say I looked nice oh how _nice_ of him! I forced on a smile.

"Thanks, you look _nice _too," I said back to him. "Where are you heading off to?" I said rather curious in why he was wearing a suit. Maybe he wanted to take me out for dinner? I shut the thought and crammed it to the back of my mind with the other unwanted thoughts about Adrian had gathered up.

"Taking Britney out to dinner," He said casually as if he takes girls to dinner every time. There wasn't any sense of proudness a guy usually feels when he states boldly that he's taking the girl he loves to dinner. It was just, 'yeah I'm going out to dinner with another girl nothing much,' more like that.

"A ha," I said and noticed the feeling of disappointment and rejection filling up inside of me unexpectedly. It's just Adrian Ivashkov going out to dinner with another girl, there's nothing to feel about that. Then all the thoughts started to build up inside of me, like why was I making an effort to dress nice and take interest in everything he does when he doesn't do any of that back to me! I'm taking all of the steps here trying to get us to be closer and tighter together! All of a sudden anger washed into me making me feel angry that he didn't ask me to dinner and went with that slut Britney instead and before I could even control my tone or take back what I was going to say it all came out. "Well, for your information I'm going to dinner with Dimitri, enjoy your _dinner _with _Britney,_" I said as I gave him a sarcastic smile to match my tone as I stormed off down the corridor opened my room door changed my clothes into a pair of black sweat pants and blue Victoria's Secret cropped tee I bought in the sales and my white sneakers. I ignored Dimitri's comments as I brushed past him out of the room and scurried to the gym, ready to take my anger out on a boxing bag. It was quite empty with the odd people finishing off their training just as I get started to the boxing bag. My punches were harder than I thought as I took my anger out on the red battered boxing bag. "Fucking ho bag," I said not knowing why I said it. "Bitch," I said as I punched the bag with more force. I continued to punch the bag, a lot more than I had ever. There was a brief sense of tiredness but it washed away completely, as I ignored it and focused of what I wanted to do, which was punch the god damned bag. The only thing that I could see right now was the punching bag, moving in the air rapidly as I paced my punches quicker. I knew I was getting tired I could sense it in my bones but my mind felt up for it determined more than ever. I could feel my hands getting sore and they were probably bright red like the boxing bag. I kept to the rhythm I started off with. 1,2,1,2… I repeated in my head, trying to drain the un-drainable steam I had built in me. I could see the wariness on my face through the mirror in front of me. It started to break me slowly creeping up into me like coldness never leaving. I tried to ignore it and not pay attention to the mirror but my eyes kept drawing to the glass.

My breathing went faster and faster as my overly tired body tried to keep up with me. Rose, I heard shallowly, I thought I was my tired self-conscience playing tricks on me when I heard my name again louder, Rose. Then again much louder, "Rose," Then I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, which I ignored and continued punching the bag 1,2,1,2 until my shoulders got shook by someone making me stop and turn around to see a worried Lisa.

"Hey," I said as I noticed how tired I was by my voice. I raked my hands through my hair as I put on a smile trying to cover up my wariness.

"Rose, what are you doing punching a bag at this late hour?" Lisa said "You look so tired did you even take a break, well it doesn't matter your taking one now." Lisa instructed me as she pulled me out of the gym door and down the corridor to our room without a single word. As soon as we walked in I saw Dimitri lightly sitting on the couch flicking through the channels. As soon as I entered he put on a façade of worriedness. He got up and came towards me and put me in a half hug. They both ushered me to the sofa like I was a sick puppy or a child who'd been left too long in the rain and is feeling sick. I shrugged them both off as we sat down me in the middle and both of them either side of me.

"Rose what's wrong? Dimitri told me you stormed off abruptly," Lisa said as I gave a look to Dimitri who tried his best to keep a straight face. I then noticed that all the furniture had been place back to its normal setting it had been before. The room was so much warmer and it made me feel a tad bit better than I had a couple of minutes ago.

"Nothing you need to worry about Lis, I just wanted to… box." I said softly as she started to make a decision in her head in weather she should believe me or not.

She looked over at me judgingly then she smiled like she got an idea. I groaned mentally. "Alright, but on one condition, stay at Dimitri's tonight because Christian's staying over." She said whispering the last part as If Dimitri couldn't hear us. I rolled my eyes at her as she gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I groaned/mumbled at her as I got up and walked towards my room to gather some stuff. "Fucking stupid Dimitri I bet this was all his idea, as if the day could get worse," I mumbled sarcastically to myself as threw some stuff into my bag. I bet Dimitri's having the time of his life putting me through this entire tormentor. I huffed as I walked out the door towards Lisa who was talking to Dimitri about me.

"So who did you guys meet?" Lisa questioned, oh shit. This is queue to barge into the conversation.

"Hey babe, you ready to leave now?" I said trying to sound as calm as possible. Now we needed to think how Dimitri and I met! Great, I take back my words, my day just got better! He smiled as me as he snaked his arm around me.

"I'll see you tomorrow be safe," She said and winked at me as we walked out the door. I knew exactly what those words meant and the only thing Dimitri could use to be safe was a mouth guard. As soon as we made it further down the corridor where no one could see us, I un-snaked Dimitri's arm from my waist.

"O how about you stay at Dimitri's today Rose," I mimicked Lisa's voice, "What a fucking great idea Dimitri!" I yelled taking out my aggravations, I grinded my teeth trying to calm myself from doing anything stupid next. Dimitri chuckled at me as he led me further down the corridor towards his room. "Wait, I thought you had a roommate?" I said thinking how awkward it would be if he bunked with Adrian.

"No I don't actually me, Adrian, Christian, Mason and Eddie don't have one." He said who were Mason and Eddie? But that thought soon disappeared as he opened his room door. I was welcomed by the most up class room I've seen in this university. Even higher class than the teacher's rooms, I blinked a couple of times then walked in. His room was White with small black designs on the walls. The room still looked extremely bright without lights. He didn't have a separate room for his bedroom it was placed at the far end of the room. His bed wasn't placed on the same floor I was standing on it was placed a little higher with 2 steps. He had matching bed sheets and white glossed bed and cupboards. He had a huge plasma screen and a corner sofa as well.

"Wow, nice room man," I said as I made my way to the bed and flopped down onto it. Dimitri grinned at me and walked over before he could flop down on the bed next to me I put my hand up against his chest gesturing for him to stop. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. His grin was replaced with a confused face.

"Flopping onto to bed next to you of course what else?" He said as if it was that bate that I'd let him sleep next to me. I rolled me eyes at his stupidity.

"Your bed," I said pointing at the sofa. "Is over there babe." I said giving him a big smile, as he sagged his shoulders.

"Come on Rose, don't be like that," He said in a deep husky voice making his accent stand out. Some would say it was sexy but I think it's desperate.

My lips curled. "That doesn't work with Dimitri. You told Lisa for me to stay with you so I'm on the bed you're on the _most_ comfy sofa." I said using sarcasm.

"Fine… but you'll me in there with you soon." He mumbled and waddled off to the sofa. He took his t-shirt off right in front of me revealing a much built up body. His back muscles were extremely tense making them look even more built. He then stripped his jeans and was standing in his DKNY boxers. He turned around abruptly, not giving me enough time to turn around and pretend I wasn't looking at him.

"Want me now?" He said sexily. I laughed out loud at him and threw him a pillow.

"Go to sleep Romeo," I said, no more like laughed.


	4. Dreaming a Dream of Him

**Special thanks go too… **Vampswols4L** and **komalpkaurk** for being the only two to review my chapter! Thank you both, hope you enjoy this one! And I checked the amount of views I got and the most was from the US for my previous chapter wow cool! **

Dimitri Pov

Rose looked like she was going to burn a whole through the carpet she was pacing on. It was quite amusing to me though but I'm sure she wouldn't find it a tad funny at all when she finds out I do. Her face was hooked onto the ground as if an answer to her thoughts would somehow be written on the ground. Her brows were furrowed and you could see little creases on her forehead beginning to develop. Poor Rosie, just give it some time and the dream will come if not today then defiantly tomorrow, I do know how devious Adrian can be sometimes. He'll get tired of Britney very soon I can see it in his eyes that she is just a mere toy for Adrian to play with until he finds something more… appealing to his liking. I stared at my purple Indian rug, and thought of the things it did to deserve a whole being burnt through it from Rose.

"You know you are going to burn a whole through my carpet," I said coolly to her.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll fall through it." Rose snapped back to me as she whipped her head back and continued with her goal to burn a whole through my carpet. I sighed; this is not how I planned to spend my winter vacation. I pondered with Rose thinking of ways to lighten up my vacation and maybe hit on a few girls, which I haven't done in a while, may I add.

"How about we have a party?" I questioned Rose, getting ready for another one of her threatening expressions or a very rude come back.

"That's it, we met at a party!" She screeched a big glowing smile on her face, well at least I didn't have to be sworn at, "Well done, you finally did something useful!" She said giving me quick hug as she finally stopped pacing and dropped down on the couch next to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled a little dazed, wondering if maybe I had day dreamed and Rose was being happy and nice to me.

"So who's coming then?" She asked in a happier mood than she was before.

"Mason-"I was just about to start the list when she cut in. I sighed out loud, "yes Rose?" I said bridging the top of my nose.

"Who's Mason?" She asked chirpily, crossing her legs on the sofa so she was looking directly at me.

"He is the red head who was sitting next to your little friend Mia," I said remembering the time when Rose barged through the door after the confrontation of seeing Adrian making out with Britney. I looked over at Rose and saw a little bit of uneasiness and distress building up in her eyes as she remembered that day, so I quickly decided to change the topic for her sake. "Mason, Eddie," I cut off as I noticed she was about to say something but I beat her to it. "No you have not official met him but I'm sure you two will be good friends," I said to her. "Your friends and some of my friends," I said as I thought about my _friends _who brought a smile to my face but not Rose's which made me smirk at her.

"Can you flirt with your _friends _somewhere else and not in front of the people who think we're going out yeah," She said no more like ordered me; wow having a fake girlfriend is hard. First she threatens to snap my arm and now she bossing me around, great! "Oh yeah and about my dress…" She said a smile creeping on her lips making me groan, clothes shopping, I thought very, very unhappily. Don't forget about making deals with girls is like handing your soul over to the devil Dimitri; they'll take every advantage they have. I rolled my head backwards looking at the ceiling in defeat and frustration as Rose squealed in delight.

Rose Pov

I knew Dimitri hated the idea of shopping so he made my day worse and invited Adrian and Britney to do couples shopping, yay! (Note sarcasm.) We were in Dimitri's white with all black tinted windows Porsche Cayenne. Dimitri was driving and Britney unfortunately took shot gun, so I was stuck at the back with Adrian. Oh joy! Thankfully it wasn't a long ride to the shopping mall and I would and I don't care what it took, I would take shot gun on the way back. I looked at the front a saw Britney flirting with Dimitri like mad, I mentally sighed and sagged my shoulders as I took a quick peak at Adrian to see if he had noticed. He wasn't even bothered he was just staring outside through the window and every now and then going on his phone. To be honest Adrian could get any girl he wanted in the world, a weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach built up when I thought about Adrian with another girl. The sharp pain disappeared as I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to think of anything else except from Adrian Ivashkov.

I just finished rubbing tanning oil on me and rested back onto my spot on the beach I was on, in my white bikini. The sea was a perfect shade of blue which collaborated very well with the clear blue sky above me. The sand was almost white and if you walked on it you'd think it was pressed down to be all the same level. The beach was empty it was maybe my own private one but it didn't matter at all as long as I get my tan everything is absolutely perfect… too perfect, I thought suspiciously. Before I closed my eyes I saw the slightest movement in the sea and I bolted up straight away, my heart raced faster wondering why there was an intruder on my private beach. I squinted my eyes trying to adjust them to see the figure in the far distance. His full body emerged from the sea and he started walking through the sea towards me, I could see his chiselled body from miles and his huge biceps, he looked good in his green patterned swimming trunks I thought to myself. He was close to shore when I realized just who I was seeing. Adrian Ivashkov. Why is he here, let alone why are we alone and I'm in a bikini! He came closer his body dripping with water making me want to touch him even more. Everything about him right now was perfection, just like the models you would see on T.V. I pressed my lips together and next thing I know he's right in front of me with a towel around his neck and his signature smirk on his face.

"Dreaming about me now are we?" Adrian said in a cocky tone. Wait what!?

"W-what, I'm not dreaming about you… I can't be." I said dazing of a little as I tried to think of any possible answers. I am not falling for Adrian; I am not falling for Adrian!

He smirked at me and shook his head. Then he took my hand and kissed it ever so softly looking me in the eyes at the same time. Then I noticed the sea slowly fading away along with everything else, and before I knew it my eyes flew open and I was still in the car. I looked at Adrian and he was still in the same position looking outside the window. _I can't have dreamed a dream about Adrian… in swimming trunks. _My thoughts were flooding everywhere thinking of any reasonable explanation but one answer kept bugging me and I will not any under circumstance agree to that. I leaned back onto the headrest and closed my eyes.

"Everything okay Rose," I heard someone say to me quietly. I opened my eyes and turned to see Adrian looking at me, awaiting his answer. He face looked, weird just plain weird like he was up to something, nothing I could put my head around right now. I gave him a small smile, trying not to think about the dream about him in those swimming trunks that lit up his eyes and showed off his immense body he worked hard to get. I cleared my thoughts quickly and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, yeah perfectly fine," I said a little uneasily, trying to avoid his judging look. Who knew I'd be uneasy when lying.

"Okay," He said giving me one last look before getting out of the car. What had just happened, I thought to myself before noticing I was the only one left in the car I scurried out ready to join the rest.

**I know, I know its short but I have a great chapter next, the shopping trip! Will something go on between Rose and Adrian? Will she figure out why Adrian had a plain weird face on after she woke up from her dream? Thanks all for reading as usual please…**

***REVIEW!* **


	5. Compulsion

**Thank you to: **jpitt**, **XxXRose-DimitriForeverXxX** and **Vampswols4L**. Special thanks to **Vampswols4L** for reviewing every single chapter I had written. Hope you like this a much better chapter is coming up and if you haven't realized it's not all human. **

We walked around the Lingerie section of Victoria's Section ten times but Adrian hadn't even noticed that. I was starting to get aggravated by every little thing that everyone did, even if it was someone I didn't know I would just get pissed off. Dimitri still had his arm lazily draped around my waist and I could hear him sniffling a yawn every now and then.

"Adrian," Britney teased while trying to hide the hundredth thong we've seen, "don't show everyone my thongs," she giggled as she took it out of his grasp and gave him a flirty smile, which she had probably shown to a million boys twice while she was cheating on them with their brothers! A weird feeling at the pit of my stomach had erupted, I had to say something I can't keep going on like I hadn't been bored to death for the past hour. I tried being nice oh god I did try, I don't know how Dimitri does it he just had a façade over his real face, I bet he's pissed off inside too!

"Oh for fucks sake Britney choose a damn thong already, all the boys in campus have seen them so hurry up!" I said my voice getting louder in each of the syllables I say. Britney turned around to look at me with her fake hurt expression plastered on her face. Adrian gave me a puzzled look, _like he hadn't already known. _

"Hey Rose I know your jealous of not getting your first pair of thongs yet but maybe you should let Dimitri handle that and not take your anger out on me babe," She said her voice was full of fake sympathy, which made growl at her growl, literally. "Adrian, tell her to stop I'm only being nice," She said grasping his bicep as she put on a fake upset face. Adrian shot me a look; I gritted my teeth hard stopping myself from saying something I would regret later. She gave me a dirty look just before she grabbed the pair of thongs Adrian was holding and finally made her way to the cash counter to purchase one pair of thongs she could have chosen a dozen hours ago.

I watched as Adrian took out his wallet and flashed his golden, unlimited card. I wasn't interested in his money, but where did he get it all? He didn't work if he was on a student budget then he wouldn't flash a golden card out like that. Then it made me wonder, _where did Adrian really come from? Was he all that he said or was he something else? _

"Rose," I heard my name being called making me jump.

"Huh?" I said jumping back into reality and turning to look at Dimitri.

"We need to hit the dress shop now," He said nudging me into the right direction of the dress shop. We walked in silent well we did but you could hear Britney's babbling from miles away. I could feel the lingering arm of Dimitri placed on top of my shoulder as we walked. It felt like Adrian didn't even notice me at all, like I was just an invisible shadow. Not that I wanted him to notice me, but it made me feel upset and low that he didn't give me one glance he didn't even say one word to me.

Before I had even noticed we had entered the dress shop and I was stunned by all the different types of dresses. They were made from so many different materials and so many different colours. There were matching accessories on fancy tables and millions shoe lined neatly on the shelves. I sighed and wished that Lisa and Mia were here but I was stuck with a stupid dumb bimbo instead. I saw as Britney squealed in delight and ran over the racks and picked up dresses all of different colours and piled them up and went over to the dressing room. On that note I thought it was a perfect opportunity to initiate my plan. I smirked evilly as I looked up to find Dimitri not standing next to me or standing anywhere in the shop. My smirk dropped and a whole load of curse words for Dimitri piled up into my head.

"Lousy good for nothing ass-whole," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"I think red is your colour," I heard someone say behind me, I turned around mostly expecting it be a shop assistant but instead I was met with warm sexy emerald eyes. It felt like the whole world around me had just vanished and it was just him and me there no one else to get in our way no one to stop us. I felt like I was floating like every worry and every thought just evaporated from my mind. It was like every word had just escaped from my brain, and I didn't know how to talk all I knew was that I had to look deep into his sexy emerald eyes and lean in closer. I felt like cloud 9… but I couldn't ever be on cloud 9,I snapped out of it and I blinked rapidly and took in my surroundings. I squinted my eyes as my face probably looked very confused. I looked up to see me against Adrian and his arms wrapped around my waist. He had a smile on his face as he looked down at me with his emerald eyes gleaming.

I stepped back out of his embrace. His smile got replaced with a concerned look. I stepped back as he took a step towards me.

"Adrian what are you doing?" I whispered, "What just happened?" I said to him as I took another step back with him taking one towards me. I was so confused so very confused. What had just happened? It was like I was out of my conscience and I wasn't in control almost as if-

"I thought you wanted this," He said signalling to me and him. I looked at him, at his well pressed Armani jeans and his Ralph Lauren polo. Where did he get the money for all of this? Were his parents secretly millionaires or was he? Or maybe he was something else something different. What was he hiding from me? My breathing heightened, I was breathing so fast I think I choked on the air. My head was hurting all the questions all the assumptions pilling into my head. My hand flew to my head as I closed my eyes tight. I felt warm hands touch me lightly on my waist dragging me forward. My eyes opened to see Adrian in front of me. I moved his hand away from me best I could but he kept on moving it back to me.

"Adrian please, we can't-," my words were barely a whisper before I passed out.

Lisa Pov

"What do you mean, 'you had too,'" I said my hands on my hips as I gave Adrian an angry glare. After the incidence that happened with Rose at the dress shop Adrian and Dimitri took Rose to the hospital. Right now we, meaning me, Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason, were cooped up in a small meeting room in the hospital. "You know she can know, she can't find out it's not time yet!" I shouted at him while I pointed an accusing finger at him. He raked his hand through his hair and turned around. He exhaled loudly and turned to face me again. I started to walk over to Adrian. I pulled him by his arm to the corner to the room. His face looked depressed, but I didn't let that over take me now. I shoved him into the corner and even though I was shorter than him I felt a hell load taller and intimidating now.

"If you use Rose like you use that little slut Britney, I will tear you apart mentally, you know I'm stronger than you," I hissed at him. He looked me in the eyes straight and gave a small nod. "If you ever try to compel her again I'll make sure you forget her forever."

Rose Pov

A bright torch was shining directly on my eyes. If it was Christian playing a prank on me I was sure as hell going to beat him up after I woke up.

"Christian take the damn light away from my eyes before I punch you," I tried mumbling as threatening as possible. I couldn't remember how I ended up in bed; I hoped it was my bed first of all. I could hear faint giggling and it didn't sound like Christian was alone. I groaned and covered my face with my arm. I couldn't feel a headache and I could move my limbs meaning I didn't have a hangover. Someone moved my arm from my face and placed it next to me and then tried to pry my eyes open still shining the torch on my eyes. This boy is going to get a black eye weather Lisa likes it or not.

"Fuck off Christian," I shouted as I groggily opened my eyes, to one my finding Christian opening my eyes but a very pissed off looking doctor, and my so called friends piled up on the 2 seating couch having fits of laughter. I looked over at them to see not 1 but 2 unfamiliar faces that were also joining in with the laughter. The doctor stood up and went to the front of my bed and took the clipboard attached to it and jotted down some notes. I pushed the sheets off me and sat up in the bed crossing my legs in the process. I looked around the room and saw that I was in a hospital but it wasn't them crowded kind of hospitals but the posh looking one.

"Lis," I said, "Lis," I shouted louder, it was like no one noticed me they were all still laughing at what I thought wasn't that funny at all. "Lisa!" I yelled. After a few seconds she looked up and everyone including the two unknowns became quiet. "What am I doing here?" I finally asked. I looked over at Adrian who looked a little fishy. Where was his little pet slut gone? "Yo, where's your little pet slut?" I asked trying my best not to include the attitude that automatically comes in when I talk. Anger washed into me I didn't feel angry I felt fuming. Suddenly hatred had just poured into me, like an ice cube melting. But this time I couldn't stop it.

Rose, she's-," Adrian started.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear your fucking sob story." I said to him. He looked a little taken back like he didn't think I couldn't say it. Adrian stared at me like he was looking behind me or deep inside me like he was reading me like an open book. I felt weird kind of over exposed, like he knew how I was feeling.

He looked me directly in the eyes, "Rose, please calm down," He said so softly and ever so delicately. Like an angels voice, with sexy emerald eyes. It was like his voice was intoxicating it was so rich, whatever he said I must do it. His green emerald orbs stared me right into my eyes, deep into my soul and when he spoke I had to oblige to the bliss of his voice. Then it felt like fingers were clicking mentally in my head as if to wake me up, and that's just what happened.

I scurried backwards to move as far as possible from him. What did he just do me? "Rose," Adrian said as he got up and walked towards me.

"Stay away from me," I hissed at him. This can't be possible he just made me forget. He made me want to be nice, it was like he had the voice of god telling me to forget. And one thing I learnt in my whole life was that god doesn't have the upper hand in helping me out.

"Rose come on please," He nearly begged me, I didn't look in his eyes. I looked beyond him and at Lisa. I've never felt how I feel now, afraid actually afraid I didn't know what he was how he did it where he was from. It felt like the whole world was against me, I felt vulnerable. Why wasn't she helping me?

**Thanks for reading. I haven't gotten many reviews for my chapter so can you all review please.**

***REVIEW***


End file.
